outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionel Menzies
)Age as of the end of ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= |Eyes= Pale blue |Skin= Fair |Spouse= *Unnamed wife |Extended= *Rob Cameron (cousin) |Occupation= Broch Mordha school principal |Nationality= Scottish |echo=true|written=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Lionel Menzies is the principal at the village school at Broch Mordha in Inverness-shire. Personal History Little is known of Lionel's personal history. He is the principal of the village school that Jeremiah MacKenzie attends and is a member of the with his cousin Rob Cameron and Roger MacKenzie. Events of the Novels ''An Echo in the Bone In late September 1980, after two months in the village school at Broch Mordha, Jemmy catches a large rat hiding under the school's foundation and skins it. The school principal, Lionel Menzies, congratulates him and tells him not to do it again at school. A week later, Jemmy says someting to another student in Gaelic, and one of the teachers violently grabs him by the ear and shakes him. Deeply humiliated, Jemmy calls the teacher names, again in Gaelic, and Mr. Menzies hears him. Jemmy receives three straps from the principal. The next day, Jemmy's father Roger MacKenzie comes to school. Mr. Menzies explains that he was sorry to belt Jemmy, as he likes the boy. However, he didn't have a choice as other students understood Jemmy's offensive remarks, and Menzies needed to support the teacher's authority. Menzies and Roger meet again at the Old Inverness Lodge. Menzies asks Roger to do a little class about the Gaelic. Written in My Own Heart's Blood On October 31, 1980, Brianna MacKenzie and her children are attacked at Lallybroch by Lionel's cousin Rob Cameron and three other accomplices. Disturbed by the news that his own cousin poses a threat to Brianna's family, Lionel Menzies arrives at Lallybroch to talk to the MacKenzies. Seeing the attackers, he comes to Brianna's aid, and she and the children escape safely. Menzies later drives Brianna and the kids to Lallybroch, and helps her search the house. In December 1980, Brianna prepares to go through the stones at Craigh na Dun and asks Lionel to keep an eye on Rob Cameron. On December 21, Lionel arrives at the stone circle to warn the MacKenzies that Rob is close behind them and that they should hurry. He also gives them gems from his Masonic ring, to allow them safe passage through the stones. Personality Physical Appearance Lionel Menzies is close to Roger MacKenzie's age. He is a slender, fair-skinned man with firm handshake and humorous eyes. He wears spectacles and has slightly receding curly brown hair.Written in My Own Heart's Blood, chapter 41 Relationships Name *'Lionel''' is the diminutive of Léon,Behind the Name: Lionel - accessed 05 June 2016 the French form of LeonBehind the Name: Léon - accessed 05 June 2016 which is derived from Greek λεων (leon) meaning "lion".Behind the Name: Leon - accessed 05 June 2016 *'Menzies' is probably derived, like its Gaelic form Méinnearach, from the Norman name Mesnières - accessed via Wikipedia 02 July 2016 a locational from the place called "Mesnieres" in the province of Seine- Martime in Normandy, recorded in the 13th century as "Maneria", and hence a close association with the English spelling. The placename derives from the Latin verb manere, meaning "to reside", and hence would have described an early Roman settlement.Surname Database:Manners - accessed 02 July 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Scottish characters Category:20th century characters Category:Characters